


Charmed

by threelyeon



Series: euphoria; movie au [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Dorks in Love, Ella Enchanted AU, Fluff, M/M, Minor Chensung, Minor markhyuck in the bg, Renjun is sad, Renmin aus, jaemin is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:30:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threelyeon/pseuds/threelyeon
Summary: ❝I would like you to stay with me Renjun❞A fairytale romance is unexpected in the life of Huang Renjun, but a prince with a bright smile changed that. If only Jaemin's uncle, Jaehyun wasn't in disagreement with the position about to be handed over to the young prince.





	Charmed

* * *

_Prompt: Ella Enchanted AU; revision_

_Pairing: Renjun × Jaemin_

_Characters: Ella; Renjun. Charmont; Jaemin._

The walls were bare, the minimal paint were peeling off slowly. Ever so slowly. Renjun can hear each drop of water, dripping down solemnly behind him. Jaehyun was really someone he shouldn't have messed with. Renjun, obedient as he was, can't just let the love of his life be taken down so cruelly. He deserves staying in this prison cell, he was a bit miffed by the way he's been thrown in. Like he was a ragdoll. Renjun gave up screaming hours ago. Surely by now, the coronation had underwent. That Jaemin is now proposing to his sister. He was a nobody, a peasant that just so happened to be lucky enough to meet the Crown Prince.

* * *

He remembers the first time they met. It was during the official meeting in his small little hometown of Frell. He had been so against the Royal Family, while most of the girls consisted of his fanclub. He and his bestfriend, Sicheng were raising the banners they've made. Sporting signs of the cruel segregation caused by Jaemin's uncle. His sisters, walked right up to him and ripped the banner out of his hands.

They were seething mad, and Renjun supposes he would be too, if the prince ever found out that they were related to the very person who detests the Royals. Renjun went home, thinking about how to serve his revenge to his sisters when all of a sudden he's been knocked to the ground, and a hand, soft like the velvet gowns his mother used to wear when his parents danced together, clamped over his mouth.

Jaemin smiles at him, all pearly-toothed, and honey-eyed. Little by little, Renjun could feel his defense slipping. His heart melting, cracking. He stutters when Jaemin follows him, despite the tough exterior he puts on. The best part was, when he asked the other boy for his purse. Jaemin had actually offered to go back for it, but it made Renjun stand still. It would've been okay, hadn't he been cursed with his obedience.

The sound of an approaching carriage alerted him to his senses. "Jaemin! Jaemin-sshi!" He yelled out, his feet remained rooted to the ground. Renjun mentally takes note that he should murder the Crown Prince in his sleep. Just as he was about to be run over, he was knocked aside once more; as much as he was thankful for the assistance, it reminded him once more who was to blame in the situation he was put in. He snatched his bag back and tried to assert his usual uncaring attitude around the other.

Jaemin, however, turned out to be the type of guy who uses sweet-talk. Renjun would be lying if he wasn't in the little bit flustered. It was a nice moment, but alas, moments like these always come with a consequence. The said consequence comes in the form of his haughty, and overly demanding stepsisters. He was immediately sent home, not because he wants to, but because he's been ordered against his will.

* * *

 "What's inside me is stronger than any spell.... now look where it got me..." Renjun sighed, his fingers tracing the marks left behind by past prisoners. Metallic clanking were getting louder, and Renjun knew he doesn't have much time. 

* * *

He remembers briefly the time when he got captured by those ogres. He had been saved again. Which should've been an embarassing blow to his pride, but he was grateful, because he wouldn't have been alive up to this point.

Renjun tended to Jaemin's wounds and he thought they had a small bond. Jaemin offered to accompany him, and he thought of so many things. He had been nothing but rude to the prince and here he was, offering his protection while acting nonchalantly about his actions. Thus, he(was forced) accepted the suggestion. It wouldn't hurt for another companion. They arrived in Giantsville, where Renjun stepped in to prevent Jaemin from being turned to mush.

Looking for Doyoung, his fairy, took quite a long time because he could be anywhere. Renjun quickly approached the prince, a slight bounce in his step, his cheeks flushing slightly. "I would like you to stay with me, Renjun" Jaemin whispered, his eyes hopeful. Renjun, driven by the cursed gift, answered yes, before he bit down on his tongue. The prince's face fell slightly.

"I don't want to force you to stay, you can go if you want to..." his tone sad, and Renjun gave a small bow before he spun on his heel to go out. But Jaemin's next words stopped him from doing so. "Though, I wish you would" Renjun gave a meek shrug of his shoulders, clutching Mark the book. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to stay the night" he laughs softly, and he sees something flash in Jaemin's eyes before he decided to drop the matter. He was asked to sing. No, told to sing. Of course, being the ever obedient boy he is, Renjun couldn't shake off the orders. It was humiliating, because he never sung a peep after his mother died, plus Jaemin was watching him with an amused expression on his face. 

* * *

"Get up!" A soldier muttered gruffly, grabbing Renjun by the armpits, hauling him up. Renjun let himself be manhandled, while still clinging onto that hope that Jaemin sent for that soldier. "Where are we going?" He asked, when the soldier was flanked by two others. "To your execution. Huang Renjun" the soldier answered.

* * *

 They arrived in the palace. Where immediately, Renjun dove for the library. He searched tomes upon tomes of the dusty books. Until he asked Mark to show him the location of Doyoung, upon closer inspection with a magnifying glass, Renjun made out the location where Doyoung was staying.

He cried out in exhilaration, before Jaehyun stepped in. There, he was given the most horrible command. Stab Crown Prince Jaemin with this dagger at the stroke of midnight. He fled the castle, leaving Mark in the big library. He didn't bother to say goodbye to Jaemin, knowing full well that he would be wracked with guilt, because he was unable to tell on Jaehyun. He was ordered to. He found Jisung by the stables, feeding a goat, and he grabbed the elf's shoulders, leading him away from the castle.

He was chained to the tree, with the promise that he would only be released when the clock finishes striking twelve, to save the prince from his horrible fate. He sent Jisung back to the forest, to alert Chenle and the others. He had already written down a letter, he was sure it broke the prince's heart. It was for the best, he assure himself, the best. It was nearing midnight when a turbulence in the air was felt. Doyoung came tumbling out of the skies, a frown on his face.

"This isn't where I wanted to be" Doyoung said, huffing before raising his hands to transport again. "DOYOUNG! DOYOUNG!" Renjun yelled desperately, catching the attention of his fairy. "Hello, who are you?" Doyoung asked, inspecting him from head to toe. Renjun flushed with happiness. "I'm Renjun of Frell." He replied, watching the recognition blaze in Doyoung's expression.

"I know you, what are you doing tied to a tree?" "Long story, but I need you to take the gift back. I'm about to do something terrible to the one I love." Renjun says. But Doyoung only looked offended. "You don't like my gift? Fine! Get rid of it yourself. But what's pretty little thing like you not attending the ball?" Doyoung waved his hand, despite the protesting screams of Renjun. The chains fell on his sides, and he clung onto the tree, desperate not to fulfill the plan of Jaehyun.

Doyoung just hummed happily before he waved his hand again, and now, Renjun was wearing an elegant silk suit. He stumbled towards the castle while Doyoung clapped his hands. "No need to thank me darling!" He called out before disappearing. 

* * *

There were lots of people coming to spectate. Surely most of them have heard of what he has attempted to do. Jisung and Chenle were in a corner huddled together, Chenle's face hidden in the folds of Jisung's clothes. Mark and Haechan stood off to one side, Mark turned human and he had a saddened look in his eyes. The stage was set. The noose prepared. All it needs is a neck to tighten on. Jaemin looked upon him, but Renjun could see the hurt and disdain. His heart thudded painfully in his chest.

* * *

Renjun stumbled quite ungracefully in the ballroom, dragged along quite a few tables before he was caught by Jaemin. "I...I thought you wouldn't come back?" Jaemin asks, his hand caressing Renjun's. Renjun burst into tears, his tone panicking. "I have to go. I'm sorry.. I am about to do something... very, very horrible" he sobbed, and Jaemin lifted his chin up, as he wiped away the tears. "I thought you didn't love me. Tell me how you really feel Renjun, and I'll let you go" Jaemin assured him, his voice calming Renjun's worst fears, but he knew, he would have to do it eventually. "I-i.. love... you Jaemin, but I really need to leave" Renjun says.

But the prince was gleeful. Renjun found himself whisked away into the Room of Mirrors. He was told by the prince about how his father proposed to his mother. Then, he sunk to his knee and held up a ring. Renjun started panicking because behind him, he held the same dagger Jaehyun gave him. The clock stroked twelve, and Renjun started to cry once more, repeatedly saying 'no, no, no' and he was enveloped in Jaemin's hug. He was oddly comforted, except for the fact that his own hand was raising, poised to plunge.

He struggled with himself, memories of all the times he's been ordered replayed in his mind. Until the words of his mother, said to him on her deathbed came back to him. What's inside you is stronger than any spell. He dropped the dagger with some difficulty. But he felt free. Elated, he glanced up to the prince only to find. Betrayal, disgust, shame written across his face. Jaehyun swept in, a horrible gleam in his eyes, and he called for soldiers. That was the last time Renjun ever saw Jaemin again.

* * *

"Any last words, Huang Renjun?" Jaemin asked, his voice cracked at the end of his sentence as he stared at the boy he fell in love with. Renjun gazed at him, his face held the emotion he came to read as; love. "I do have them... your majesty" he whispered, his voice soft and beautiful. Jaemin wonders shortly if he should cancel the execution, but the weight of Jaehyun's stare on his back, as well as Jeno's made him forget the idea. "The last words of Huang Renjun." Renjun spoke out, drawing the attention of everyone in the vicinity.

"I trust that you would learn the truth, so that I wouldn't have died in vain. I was cursed to follow orders, and thus, I shall be punished promptly for it." Renjun's head turned to Jaemin. Jaemin's breath hitched, for he has not seen Renjun look so beautiful in all the times they've spent together. They locked eyes for quite a while before Renjun muttered the words, only Jaemin could hear. "I'm sorry. I love you" Jaemin didn't get to scream before the hangman pulled the lever, and Renjun was dropped down. It was as if the world has gone on mute, because all Jaemin could see and hear were his own breaths and Renjun's dead body. He registers someone pulling him, but he was still too deep in his shock to actually guess who that person was. "I love you too..." he whispers, before his sight was obscured by the many subjects clamoring for him. Jaemin felt his heart weighed down heavily before glancing up to see Renjun's friends; Mark, Haechan, Chenle and Jisung leaving the castle square. He failed. Failed as a king. He failed to save his loved one. Let himself be swayed by Jaehyun's words about Renjun. But there was no going back. He was dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this Ella Enchanted AU, I had fun writing this, and I hope you all did while reading!! I'm sorry for the multiple revisions I've done, and this is my first time posting here in ao3 xD have a great day


End file.
